OS chelous
by The Manga Killers
Summary: Un recueil d'OS complètement frappés pour vous divertir ou vous rendre compte de la VRAIE vie des habitant de la Soul Society, du Hueco Mundo, ou encore du monde des humains ! Humour ! Venez lire ! )
1. Les péripéties d'Omaeda Part 1

**Disclamer:** Les personnages et l'univers (de Bleach, hein, pas tout l'univers !) appartiennent à Tite Kubo !

 _ **Bonjour/ bonsoir tout le monde !**_

 _ **Je reviens avec de nouvelles conneries !**_

 ** _J'me suis lancé dans "OS chelous", parce que j'avais envie de pouvoir écrire des trucs complètement insensés et drôles (je l'espère), ce que je ne peux pas forcément faire dans mes fictions en cours ^^_**

 ** _Donc voilà le premier chapitre intitulé_**

 ** _"Les péripéties d'Omaeda- Part 1"_**

 ** _Bonne lecture ! :D_**

* * *

Il y a de ces choses qui vont irrémédiablement de paire. Evidemment, on pense tout de suite à Roméo et Juliette, Laurel et Hardy, Adam et Ève, Tom et Jerry, ou encore Ben & Nuts.

Enfin bref, certaines personnes ne sont pas faites pour être seules. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il en était de même pour Omaeda, vice-capitaine de la seconde division du très honorable Gotei 13.

Ça vous étonne ? Moi, pas tant que ça. Après tout, de toutes les fois où il est passé à l'écran, pas une seule fois il n'a été vu sans sa seconde moitié. Je parle bien sûr de… Non, pas de Soi Fon voyons ! Je parle bien sûr du Paquet de Cookies !

Ahhh ! Que serait Omaeda sans son si cher paquet de cookies ? Mince, sûrement, mais qu'importe ! Le cœur a ses raisons que la santé ignore. (Qui ne se reconnaît pas dans cette phrase ?)

Or, en cette belle matinée de printemps, Omaeda et ses biscuits se baladaient dans les rues du Seireitei, flânant entre les divers étals de nourritures, de boissons et autres attrape-nigauds, lorsque survint le drame. Celui qui transforma cette « belle matinée de printemps » en jour de deuil national.

D'abord, on entendit des cris dans la rue adjacente, puis des bruits de course poursuite, et on vit débouler deux gamins, les bras encombrés de pâtisseries, le sourire aux lèvres, et derrière eux une femme grassouillette au visage avenant, déformé par l'indignation, plus que par une réelle colère : la boulangère !

« Hé, ces enfants m'ont encore volée ! Ça fait la 3e fois cette semaine ! »

Elle soufflait comme un bœuf et regardait autour d'elle, sur la trace des jeunes voleurs qui avaient déjà disparu au milieu des étals. Puis son regard tomba sur…

« - Vous ! Vous êtes un Shinigami ! Aidez-moi !

\- M-moi ?... Mais p-p-pas du tout ! balbutia Omaeda.

\- Mais si, mais si ! insista la femme. Eh quoi ! Vous êtes un fervent client. Si vous m'aidez, vous aurez des pâtisseries gratuites ! »

Le regard du vice-capitaine s'illumina et il bomba le torse, rangeant précieusement ses cookies à l'intérieur de son kimono.

« N'ayez crainte, madame ! Un Shinigami n'agit jamais pour son profit personnel, et il rend toujours de bonne grâce service aux honnêtes gens ! »

La foule autour de lui toussa, gênée. Y croyait-il lui-même ?

Peu importait, l'homme s'était déjà lancé à la poursuite des petits garnements. Ce qui était relativement stupide puisqu'il ne savait même pas de quel côté ils étaient partis.

Ceci dit, il faut croire que la chance était de son côté puisqu'après à peine quelques minutes d'errance, il aperçu la chevelure rouge et celle noire des fauteurs de trouble.

« Halte-là ! Au nom du Gotei 13, vous êtes officiellement en état d'arrestation ! » Hurla-t-il, ne récoltant qu'un ricanement de la part du garçon aux cheveux rouges.

Les deux gamins bifurquèrent dans une ruelle, entraînant Omaeda à leur suite. Ce dernier sursauta lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il était arrivé dans une impasse et que les enfants qu'il poursuivait s'étaient arrêtés pour lui faire face, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il put alors mieux les détailler.

Le premier était le type aux cheveux écarlates. Hormis cette couleur capillaire douteuse, son corps était recouvert de tatouages tribaux noirs qui lui donnaient un air de guerrier Maya, derrière son rictus moqueur.

Le deuxième, quant à lui, étaient en réalité _une_ deuxième ! Ses cheveux noirs, coupés court pouvaient en effet porter à confusion, mais ses longs cils et ses grands yeux violets étaient sans nul doute féminins. Elle était mince, et presque frêle comparée à son ami, mais on devinait une grande souplesse et une grande agilité derrière ce petit corps de jeune fille. Elle aussi affichait un sourire clairement amusé.

Omaeda eut le malheur de les sous-estimer. Il esquissa un geste plutôt lent vers les enfants, qui ripostèrent immédiatement. La fille se baissa pour esquiver le coup et envoya, dans le même temps, son pied percuter le genou du Shinigami qui poussa un grognement de douleur en tombant sur les fesses.

Le garçon en profita alors pour sauter au-dessus de sa tête. Mais avant ça, il frappa du plat de sa main la poitrine d'Omaeda.

On entendit un grand « CRAAAAAC ». Les enfants paniquèrent. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas frappé fort ! Mais lorsqu'ils entendirent le cri de détresse de l'homme, ils surent que quelque chose de grave s'était produit.

Ils étaient peut-être des voyous, mais pas non plus des enfoirés ! Ils firent demi-tour pour aider le Shinigami, et ce qu'ils virent… Les cloua sur place.

Connaissez-vous ce sentiment de culpabilité qui s'empare de votre être lorsque vous anéantissez quelque chose ou quelqu'un ? Non ? Tant mieux, parce que les deux gamins non plus !

Ils fixaient Omaeda qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, le visage tourné vers le ciel pour l'implorer, en une parfaite imitation du style hollywoodien. Dans ses mains tremblantes, il tenait un cadavre.

Un cadavre de Paquet de Cookies en miettes. Ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité. Il venait de perdre sa moitié ! Son tout !

C'est à ce moment là que débarqua la boulangère.

« Hé ! J'vous tiens les jeunes ! » Hurla-t-elle, inconsciente du drame.

Les deux enfants sursautèrent et le garçon pris la main de la fille avant de déguerpir en passant entre les jambes de l'artisane.

« - Grouille-toi Rukia !

\- Ouais, fichons le camp, Renji ! Ce type m'a fichu la trouille pour rien ! Quel lourdaud ! »

La boulangère, sans un regard pour l'homme en deuil, se lança à la poursuite des deux garnements en brandissant un rouleau à pâtisserie.

Omaeda se retourna brusquement et tendit la main vers la femme, qui l'ignora superbement.

« J'ai quand même droit à mes gâteaux gratuits ? » Demanda-t-il en désespoir de cause.

* * *

Plusieurs centaines d'années s'étaient écoulées depuis l'incident, et Rukia Kuchiki et Renki Abarai, qui avaient rejoint de Gotei 13, espéraient sincèrement que toute cette histoire était enterrée.

Mais Omaeda n'oubliait jamais rien. Et chaque année, le même jour, il venait déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de Paquet de Cookies.

Et il patientait. Car il savait que la vengeance…

Est un cookie qui se mange froid.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, on arrive à la fin de ce petit OS.**_

 _ **En espérant que ça vous a plu et que ça vous a fait rire.**_

 _ **Honnêtement, je suis plutôt triste pour Omaeda, mais c'est tellement drôle de le tourner en ridicule...**_

 _ **A plus pour la prochaine j'espère !**_

 _ **Reviews ? ;)**_

 _ **Clo'**_


	2. Ce qui n'est plus de notre âge

**Disclamer:** Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo, et au vu de cet OS, c'est pas plus mal...

 **Warning:** Je préfère vous prévenir qu'à la fin de votre lecture, vous aurez probablement deux réactions: soit le rire, soit l'horreur ! xD

 _ **Re tout le monde ! :D**_

 _ **Après les péripéties d'Omaeda, nous nous intéressons de plus près à Byakuya Kuchiki !**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et Shana Tova en retard ! ;)**_

* * *

 **Réponse aux anonymes:**

TheEqualizer27: Contente de t'avoir fait rire ! x) C'est triste, mais c'est toujours drôle de se foutre d'Omaeda ! J'espère que celui-là te fera rire aussi... Je ne garantis rien...

* * *

Vous souvenez-vous de ces douces matinées de printemps ? Celles que vous passiez à vous roulez dans l'herbe avec vos camarades de primaire ? Ahhhh, le bon vieux temps… Ce sentiment de nostalgie qui vous noue la gorge lorsque vous passez devant les clairières où vous vous êtes couverts de terre.

C'est exactement ce sentiment qui s'emparait de Byakuya alors qu'il passait devant sa maison d'enfance. Il pouvait encore sentir les relents de sueur de ses heures d'entraînement. Il pouvait encore voir les traces de son sabre sur les pavés de la cour. Il pouvait encore entendre les cris de son grand-père alors qu'il n'avançait pas assez vite à son goût.

Non, attendez… On rembobine.

« Vous souvenez-vous… » Bla bla bla « Il pouvait encore sentir… » Bla bla bla « Il pouvait encore entendre les cris de son grand-père… »

Il ne rêvait pas ? Ce n'était pas une simple histoire de souvenirs ? Non ! Il entendait _réellement_ son grand-père crier.

Byakuya secoua la tête. Il était bien trop rationnel pour croire ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde que Ginrei Kuchiki puisse un jour hausser la voix sans que ce soit pour être menaçant.

« Ca fait mal ! »

Incroyable ! Le capitaine de la sixième division planta son auriculaire au fond de son oreille et le tourna deux trois fois.

Il n'avait pourtant pas imaginé cette voix. Son grand-père était décidemment en détresse !

Il se précipita vers les grandes portes d'entrée, mais il s'écrasa de toute sa force contre les battants, fermés à clé.

« Et me…nos grande ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Il se dépatouilla pour grimper et passer par-dessus les grandes barrières, et il atterrit souplement de l'autre côté.

Les cris redoublèrent.

Byakuya se mit à courir vers l'origine de la lutte. Il traversa les jardins, foulant l'herbe tendre. Il sauta au-dessus des bassins dans sa quête de gagner toujours plus de temps.

Au-delà de sa volonté de sauver son grand-père, cet acte était le moyen rêvé pour enfin être reconnu à sa juste valeur !

Le noble ne l'aurait jamais avoué à qui que ce soit, mais il était très susceptible, et très têtu (personne ne s'en doute ? Si ? :B). Du coup, il cherchait à tout prix à montrer à son ancêtre qu'il l'avait rattrapé, voire même peut-être dépassé ! Il était loin le temps où il tombait dans la boue sous les rires gras de Ginrei !

Oui, cette fois, le héros, ce serait Byakuya !

Il se mit à courir avec encore plus d'ardeur, le feu de l'ambition brûlant dans ses paupières.

« Haha, arrête, ça chatouille ! »

Byakuya esquissa un sourire narquois. Qui que soit la personne en face de Ginrei, ses coups ne semblaient pas l'atteindre plus que ça. Il avait malgré tout confiance en son grand-père !

Il se rapprochait. Il entendait les gémissements de douleur des deux combattants se faire de plus en plus puissants, jusqu'à percer ses tympans et glacer son sang.

Byakuya ne comprenait plus rien. Quelques secondes plus tôt, son grand-père semblait maîtriser la situation, et maintenant il hurlait ?

Le capitaine hésita. Si même son illustre tuteur éprouvait des difficultés à faire face, il n'était plus tout à fait sûr de faire le poids. Mais il ne pouvait pas se défiler maintenant ! Pas après tout le chemin qu'il avait fait. Pas après tous ces entraînements supplémentaires. Après ces heures passées à refaire encore et encore les mêmes exercices, à reproduire encore et encore les mêmes postures. A briser ses sabres un à un jusqu'à ce que son zanpakuto devienne le prolongement de son bras.

Il gonfla la poitrine. Non, décidément, il ne pouvait plus reculer.

Il s'avança fièrement entre la verdure épaisse et là, dans les fourrés, il vit quelque chose bouger.

Il se fit silencieux et discret, s'accroupissant dans les hautes herbes, guettant le moindre geste un peu trop brusque dans sa direction.

Il trouvait ça légèrement étrange de se battre en plein milieu d'un bosquet, mais il paraît qu'on peut se faire attaquer n'importe où, n'importe quand. C'était très certainement vrai !

Un cri plus puissant que les autres le fit sursauter. Il dura longtemps, bien vite suivi d'une autre voix. L'agresseur !

Cela poussa Byakuya à agir. Il sauta sur ses pieds et se jeta dans la mêlé, sabre dégainé.

Et ce qu'il vit le fit pâlir d'horreur.

Jamais pareille vision n'avait attaqué ces yeux avec tant de violence, tant de cruauté.

Il s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Abandonnant son sabre pour mieux courir. Son glapissement de frayeur résonna longtemps dans les bois maintenant silencieux.

Puis un grand éclat de rire vint le rompre.

« - Nom d'un Hollow ! Tu aurais vraiment dû demander à ne pas être dérangé !

\- Mais je l'ai fait ! Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il venait faire là !

\- Voyons Ginrei ! Depuis le temps, tu aurais pu lui dire qu'on sortait ensemble…

\- C'est ça Papy ! Et je lui aurais dit quoi ? « Dis donc, tu as bonne mine Byakuya ! Au fait, je ne te l'ai pas dit, mais ton Yamamoto et moi, on s'envoie en l'air depuis pas mal de temps ! Bonne journée ! » ? Très peu pour moi ! »

Genryusai éclata à nouveau d'un rire tonitruant sans se soucier de sa nudité, et du fin fond de la forêt, ils entendirent Byakuya sangloter : « Ce genre de choses, ça n'est plus de votre âge ! »

* * *

 ** _Avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit, j'aimerais m'excuser pour cet OS ! xD_**

 ** _Je suis navrée, mais je trouve ça tellement drôle comme situation que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !_**

 ** _J'espère que malgré votre grimace certainement dégoûtée (Parce que, franchement, voir Ginrei et Genryusai tout nus, se faire des papouilles...), vous aurez ri et penserez à me laisser une petite review ?_**

 ** _A la prochaine, si je ne vous ai pas trop traumatisés xD_**

 ** _Merci d'avoir lu, vous êtes des warriors ! 3_**

 ** _Clo'_**


	3. Happy Halloween, Kisuke !

**Disclamer:** les personnages et l'univers de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, qui lutte encore et toujours contre l'envahisseur (c-à-d moi...)

 **Titre:** Os chelous, chapitre 3:  Happy Halloween Kisuke !

 **Rating:** T... Vous allez avoir la peur de votre vie...

 **Warning:** Du sang... De l'horreur... Du sombre... Oh, des bonbons~ *v*

 _ **Yo tout le monde !**_

 _ **Sans plus tarder, le chapitre 3, spécial Halloween !**_

 _ **Enjoy, mina-san ! 3**_

* * *

 **TheEqualizer27:** Contente que ça t'ait plu ! :D La suite pour toi ! =)

* * *

Ce matin, Kisuke s'était levé du pied gauche. Déjà, en se réveillant, il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Ensuite, Yoruichi lui avait sauté dessus, sous sa forme de chat, ce qui l'avait fait frôler la crise cardiaque ! Il avait poussé un hurlement des plus féminins, sous les rires des autres habitants de la maison.

A leur vue, Urahara avait d'ailleurs écarquillé les yeux. Certes, on lui disait souvent qu'il s'habillait de façon étrange, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que c'était contagieux !

Car devant lui se dressait un Tessaï toujours aussi grand, avec un t-shirt blanc déchiré, un short violet, déchiré lui aussi, et d'un tablier blanc, tâché d'étranges traces rougeâtres. Sans parler des gants en latex qui couvraient ses mains. Il allait faire un commentaire sur cet étrange accoutrement lorsqu'il vit Jinta. Il avait reculé brusquement, butant contre le pied du lit, en constatant que des points de suture recouvraient la peau de Jinta, en une sorte de patchwork écœurant.

Mais que ce passait-il donc ici ?!

Heureusement, Ururu, elle était normale, vêtue d'une petite robe noire à col rouge. Elle lui adressa un de ces beaux sourires qui rassurent tant. Et il vit des canines plus aiguisées qu'un rasoir !

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Quoi qu'il se passât, il devait se tirer d'ici le plus vite possible ! Il poussa tout le monde avec virulence et se jeta hors de sa maison, claquant la porte derrière lui, rassuré que personne ne le poursuive.

Bien sûr, il avait l'habitude des choses surnaturelles, mais ça… Ca, c'était d'un effrayant !

* * *

« -Bah alors, qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? s'étonna Jinta.

-Je crois que Monsieur Urahara a encore oublié quel jour on est… soupira Tessaï »

* * *

Il avait erré pendant près d'une heure dans les rues de Karakura, croisant à chaque coin de rue des personnes étranges qu'il s'empressait de fuir. Il avait alors décidé d'aller voir ceux qui pourraient l'aider à percer ce mystère…

Il alla toquer à la porte de l'appartement de Chad et entra sans même le regarder lorsque ce dernier lui ouvrit.

« Salut Chad, il faut que tu m'aides. Il se passe quelque chose de vraiment bizarre ici ! »

Alors il posa les yeux sur lui. Et il frissonna, ayant brusquement envie de vomir. Bon Dieu… Yasutora avait une HACHE plantée dans la tête !

Il repartit aussi vite qu'il était entré, les mains tremblantes, pâle comme un mort.

* * *

Chad enleva son chapeau en regardant Urahara partir en courant, puis il se gratta la tête, les sourcils levés. Drôle de comportement pour un tel personnage…

* * *

Kisuke s'adossa contre un mur, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il passa ses mains sur son visage.

« Allez Kisuke… Reprends tes esprits. Ils n'ont pas tous pu se retrouver comme ça ! Courage ! »

Automotivé, il reprit sa route et s'arrêta devant le studio d'Orihime. Elle, comme elle était bizarre de manière générale, elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup changé…

Il appuya sur la sonnette.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Urahara fit volte-face et prit ses jambes à son cou…

* * *

« Bah Kisuke ?... Zut alors… »

Orihime referma la porte. Elle avait été étonnée de voir le scientifique juste au moment où elle venait de se faire un tout nouveau masque de soin à base de guacamole et de concombres…

* * *

Il ne savait plus quoi faire… Même Orihime était touchée… Il restait encore Ishida et Ichigo. Il n'avait pas de préférence entre les deux, mais le plus raisonné étant sans nul doute Ishida.

Il prit la direction de sa maison.

« Ah ! Je vois que toi tu es normal ! s'exclama-t-il lorsqu'un Uryuu tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal vint lui ouvrir la porte. »

Il accepta avec reconnaissance le café que son ami lui proposa, et il lui raconta ses mésaventures.

« -C'est tout à fait normal, lui répondit Ishida en remontant ses lunettes. C'est la fête des morts, voyons !

-La fête des morts ? Tu veux dire… Comme une sorte de rassemblement mystique qui a pour but de ramener les morts ?! »

Ishida prit le temps de répondre.

« -Oui, on peut voir les choses comme ça…

-Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Urahara désigna du doigt des morceaux de coton qui traînaient au sol.

« -Ah, oui pardon, avant que tu n'arrives j'étais en train de _le_ découper.

-Découper quoi ? demanda innocemment l'autre.

-Et bien, Kon, évidemment, qui veux-tu que je découpe ? Toi peut-être ? »

Kisuke retint un glapissement de terreur et recracha sa gorgée de café.

« ASSASSIN ! » hurla-t-il tout en prenant la fuite.

* * *

Ishida resta là, la main levée, trop étonné pour dire quoi que ce soit. Kon l'interpella alors depuis la cuisine.

« -Bah qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?

-Aucune idée… Viens, je vais finir de te raccommoder. Tu pourrais quand même faire des efforts pour ne pas te déchirer à chaque fois que tu te prends une porte… »

* * *

Il n'avait plus le choix. Il devait aller voir Ichigo, et lui faire part du triste état de ses amis.

D'ailleurs, il pensait avoir compris le comment du pourquoi. Cette histoire de fête des morts… Peut-être une ancienne coutume du Seireitei qui avait débordé sur le monde réel et qui avait mal été interprétée par certains hurluberlus qui s'étaient alors amusés à répandre une sorte de virus qui faisait qu'à un certain jour de l'année, tous les habitants de Karakura se transformaient en monstres répugnants !

Ca sentait le coup fourré de Mayuri ça !

Il se jeta sur la porte de la maison des Kurosaki en priant pour que tout se passe bien.

Yuzu vint lui ouvrir la porte. Elle était toujours aussi mignonne et souriante, mais sa bouche était bien trop rouge. D'un rouge sang, et de petites oreilles de chat avaient poussé sur sa tête.

« -Est-ce que ton… t-t-ton fr-frère est là ?

-Bien sûr ! Entre, je vais le chercher. »

Il soupira de soulagement en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Il renversa sa tête sur le dossier, et il vit derrière lui une silhouette, toute vêtue de blanc, ses cheveux noirs de jais rabattus sur son visage.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Combien de fois avait-il déjà hurlé aujourd'hui ?

Il se carapata en quatrième vitesse, grimpant les marches vers l'étage trois par trois, puis il entra sans toquer dans la chambre d'Ichigo, passant devant Yuzu.

* * *

Karin releva la tête, remettant ses cheveux en place en ricanant. Décidément, c'était trop facile…

* * *

« Ichigo ! Ichigo il faut que tu voies ça ! Tout le monde à pété les plombs ! Ils sont tous fous ! Ishida a même essayé de me découper ! »

Ichigo étouffa un rire et se retourna le plus lentement du monde, amenant le suspens et l'horreur à leur paroxysme.

Il était voûté, et il tourna son visage vers le nouvel arrivant.

Kisuke se demanda tout d'abord si le roux n'avait pas enfin développé une pilosité virile, mais il se rendit vite compte que ses cheveux avaient poussé, que ses sourcils étaient trop broussailleux. Que ses mains, ses bras, et son dos, à découvert, étaient recouverts d'une sorte de pelisse orangée.

Par tous les dieux…

De la bave coulait le long de son menton, son nez n'était aplati et ses dents s'étaient affûtées. Ses iris étaient devenus jaunes.

En fait, de manière générale, Ichigo s'était transformé en…

« Loup-garou ! souffla Kisuke. »

Il recula prudemment. Il avait entendu qu'il ne fallait jamais tourner le dos à un chien enragé. Ce principe devait aussi s'appliquer aux loups… Il ressortit de la chambre et se rua dans les toilettes, fermant la porte à clé. Au même moment, il entendit des coups furieux sur le battant de bois. Il se recroquevilla contre le mur, accroupi au-dessus de la cuvette, tremblant de peur.

Alors le silence reprit ses droits, et il entendit un bruissement. Quelqu'un glissait une lettre sous la porte.

* * *

Ichigo éclata d'un grand rire en retournant dans sa chambre.

« -Merci de m'avoir prêté tes yeux, Shiro.

-C'est toujours un plaisir de faire peur à ce type, majesté. »

* * *

Prendre le papier, ou ne pas le prendre ? Telle était la question. Mais de toute manière, il faudrait bien qu'il sorte d'ici. Et une simple feuille ne pouvait pas le tuer, si ?

Il prit le papier envoyé par le démon du bout des doigts, les yeux à demi-fermés, et le déplia avec peine tant ses mains tremblaient.

Il lut le message, avant de le froisser et de le balancer au loin, la colère déformant déjà ses traits.

« Au fait, Kisuke, joyeux Halloween… »

* * *

 _ **Voilà, voilà !**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous a plu.**_

 ** _Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter un joyeux Halloween et plein de bonbons ! :D_**

 ** _A plus, amis Bleachiens !_**

 ** _Clo', vampirette de première classe_**


End file.
